The Trouble of Lowered Inhibitions
by amethyst-rose
Summary: A two shot in response to a challenge at The DG Forum following Draco & Ginny as they take a night out on the town.


This ficlet has been written in response to a challenge at The DG Forum issued by Mandirrr.

**Prompt:** Ginny wakes to find Draco lying in her bed next to her... (Go on from there loves. Try not to make anything too incredibly perverse.)

**Bonus Points: **If Ginny and Draco are drunk, if Ron and/or Harry catches them in bed together, or if you can make the story rating lower than T and it still interesting enough.

Thank you to The-Darkness-Befalls for being my lovely beta.

**xXx**

"_Come on just one drink, it won't hurt you I promise"_

Oh yes, it had all started innocently enough. An old school colleague whom was now a work colleague, a drink at a quiet bar after an extremely trying and tough week at work, a chance to relax, to wind down.

"_Okay, okay I'll come"_

The words she would come to regret, initially. She couldn't have known how things would end up; she was no Seer. If she did would she have changed her mind?

"_I'll meet you by the statue in the courtyard. 6pm. Sharp"_

And so the plans had been made; just one quiet drink at some obscure muggle pub in London. It wasn't too far from their workplace, nor was it too close. Should anyone see the two together, rumors would start to emerge. Two former enemies, one who fought for the light, of all that was good and pure – the other whom was once corrupted by the dark, for death and evil, together? It was unspeakable, unthinkable.

"_Shall we?" _

"_Let's"_

Politeness. That is how one should treat a colleague isn't it? With respect and dignity; to show consideration and kindness but not overtly so? He was a gentleman after all and she was a lady. There had to be some chivalry involved. However delve deeper into the situation and it would become apparent this was not totally the case – though she was not aware of this fact, yet. As he held his arm out for her to take he gave a little smirk. He had finally gotten her to agree to come out with him - he'd only asked her seven times before. She was hard to get, he loved the thrill of the chase.

"_Are you sure you want another?"_

The correct answer to that question, one word, one syllable – no. Was this answer given? No. The opposite was given. Many, many times. The vivacious red head had lost count of her drinks after the 7th or was it the 8th vodka tonic? The man with the platinum blonde hair managed to hold is liquor marginally better. The first drink went down too well, tasted too sweet, too nice, too inviting and thus an unspoken, mutual agreement was reached and another was ordered. The conversation flowed; there was no awkwardness, no snide remarks, and no mention of the war.

"_Would you like fries with that"_

"_Sure, why not?"_

Dinner should have been consumed after the first couple of drinks to help counter the affect of the alcohol, but alas, it was not. Hunger didn't strike until both were reasonably intoxicated. Better late then never one would say. One quiet drink had turned into multiple drinks and dinner, albeit it was more then planned for, but both were enjoying each other's company immensely - much more then the feisty Ginny Weasley could have ever imagined. As she watched Draco Malfoy agree to a side of fries and converse with the bar keep she knew things had changed. That he had changed. Draco Malfoy in a muggle pub, having a meager pub counter meal.

"_One tequila, two tequila, three tequila floor!"_

A muggle alcohol. A very potent muggle alcohol. Salt, a shot of tequila, lemon. How the tequila is consumed alone should have been an indicator, a warning that it was not the smartest idea. Just ask the poor worm in the bottom of the bottle - though the bar keep had insisted this was how it was sold normally and it mean the drink was of a high quality. They found it odd and were not quite certain, but took him for his word and drank away. The conversation became more random, made less sense, less actual talking and more laughing. Draco Malfoy openly smiling and laughing with the youngest, Weasley – my my how times had changed.

"_Sorry, we're closing. You can either call a cab or head to the club down the road."_

Home, home is where they should have gone, home to their own respective apartments, alone. Did this occur? Re-enter that one syllable word. No. Any inhibitions, any worries of being seen together went out the window when the copious amounts of tequila were consumed. So arm in arm they stumbled towards the muggle nightclub, clad in their muggle clothing. Had they been in the right frame of mind they might have noticed to appreciative looks both were getting from the muggles. Both Draco and Ginny were attractive in their own right. He with his tall broodiness, sharp features, toned muscles from years of Quidditch. Her with warm honey eyes, a dusting of freckles over her nose and womanly figure.

"_5 pounds, thank you"_

The entry fee was paid, a hideous stamp inked upon wrist. The colours on the stamp would smudge and bleed - neither would notice. Both were preoccupied with the task at hand – locate the bar and secure another drink. Thankfully both had mastered the usage of muggle currency, a part of their training; no one would be any wiser to their true identities. To the muggles of the pub they were just any other drunken couple out on a Friday night, letting off steam, having fun, enjoying each others company.

"_Dance with me"_

His suggestion, not hers. Ah the beauty of alcohol and its ability to remove ones inhibitions, the joy of anonymity. The mood in the club was set by bright flashing lights, the steady beat of the music, the fruity drinks with the cute little umbrellas; it was all about letting loose and having a good time. And that is exactly what they did. The two former enemies danced together like there was no tomorrow.

"_May I cut in?"_

It seemed like an innocent enough request, yet it was one that was not well received by our darling Draco Malfoy at least. He was quiet contented dancing with his Ginevra, after all his hard work to actually get her out there was no way he was letting some tall, dark and handsome muggle in on his girl. He looked across to her dance partner; she was looking intently back at him, silently asking for an answer.

"_Sure!"_

It was a daring answer, a risky one, one to test the reaction of her colleague, she knew he did not want her to dance with this man, so she did anyway - She was a Gryffindor through and through and this action screamed it. Besides she could not argue with how attractive this muggle was, it could be fun. It wasn't.

"_How dare you!"_

A statement not a question. The muggle man decided to touch what was most definitely not his -a decision he would come to regret. Somehow he seemed to gain the impression that dancing with a lady entitled him to something more then just the dance. Too bad for him and his manhood he picked the wrong girl to mess with. Not only did he cop a kick from Ginny in a place where men are extra sensitive, he also ended up with a bloodied nose courtesy of Draco as he tried to retreat away.

"_Time to leave?"_

"_Yes, let's get away from that creep!"_

The experience with the 'perverted muggle' as he would come to be known was somewhat sobering but both were still suffering the effects of the alcohol. This became apparent as with their ears still ringing from the loud music they skipped, yes skipped down the street. Her idea not his. It was decided amidst the drunken ramblings that he should accompany her home, for it was late and not ideal for a young woman to be travelling alone.

"_How far is it now?"_

They had made their way to the public floo station and stumbled out the other end at another public station. She couldn't floo straight into her house, for she had only recently moved in and was still waiting for the fireplace to be connected – oh how annoying and unreliable contractors can be. It was only a brisk ten minute walk yet Draco still felt the need to complain.

"_We're here. Welcome to my humble abode"_

A white picket fence, a dainty Victorian style cottage, white roses amongst a classic styled garden and a swing set. She was proud of her home, it had taken her many years to save enough galleons for the deposit but she had finally done it. He was taken aback. He had expected her to have an apartment somewhere in the city, not an actually house. She swung open the gate with gusto and stumbled her way over to the swings, plonking herself down rather ungracefully. She patted the empty swing next to her, a silent request for him to join her. He complied.

"_You've never jumped up and down on your bed before!"_

The conversation had somehow managed to switch topics to become about childhood and the silly things you got told off for. She was amazed that he had never had the chance to play freely in the sandpit, do cartwheels on the lawn or use a bed as a trampoline. That last point was about to change. Ginny leapt up from her swing, pulling Draco off his with such force they both fell over into a pile of giggles. Blushing furiously Ginny detangled herself and ushered him to the front door.

"_What in Merlin's name are you doing?"_

"_Having fun! Come on, don't be a spoil sport" _

She had no qualms about whether she was being lady like or not, this was her home and if she wanted to jump up and down on her gigantic four post king size bed then she would. She was teasing him, flirting with him, implying he was too scared to join in. Draco surveyed his date, mentally battling with himself whether to join her or continue to watch. Intoxicated or not he was still a Malfoy.

"_Okay, okay"_

The tables had turned, now it was he uttering those two words in defeat. He would not regret that choice though. This jumping on the bed thing was immensely enjoyable, aided by the fact his red headed companion was still giggling like a school girl and holding his hands. With stomachs full of alcohol it was a miracle that neither fell ill. At some early hour of the morning the pair succumbed to tiredness and lay talking until they eventually fell asleep.

"_Who the?"_

Ginny awoke to a very loud banging on her front door – unless old Voldy had made another return the person disturbing her sleep was going to learn a painful lesson. Never, ever disturb a sleeping Ginny Weasley. As she went to sit up she felt two things – one, a very defined, very strong arm laying over her stomach and two – incredibly woozy. She fell back to bed with a sigh. Whoever it was would go away when she didn't answer the door.

"_What the ruddy hell is going on here!"_

"_Why is the ferret in your bed!"_

The person, or rather people did not go away. Of all the people to come visiting it had to be the only ones to have access through her wards, her brother Ron and the boy who lived himself. And of course they had to come in and investigate when she didn't answer the door. Ginny had forgotten she had arranged to go flying with them both. She made a mental note to buy herself a planner and to change her wards. Somehow through all the arguing Draco managed to stay asleep (or was it passed out?), Ginny refused to let them wake him. She had tired to explain what happened; neither wanted a bar of it.

"_Get out of my house! Now!"_

Words shouted and followed with a Molly Weasley-esque glare were to be taken very seriously indeed. She had lost her temper and it was best to retreat. The position they were discovered in could not be deemed entirely compromising since both still wore their clothes from the night before - but the fact remained it was Draco Malfoy and that would be the continuing source of ire.


End file.
